It is known to produce reconstituted wafers comprising, in locations, integrated circuit chips embedded in an encapsulation material and to saw these wafers so as to form individual semiconductor devices.
Nevertheless, it is not possible at the present time to integrate into the wafers, near the chips, capacitors such as those currently used, especially due to their shape and their electrical connection means.